Black & Blue
by Ciriajacobs
Summary: A young girl living in the slums of Mumbai gets a call from C.R.O.M.E. She soon finds herself lost into the heartless and dazzling world of scams, lies, fame and spies..."What do they want from me? "she thinks, unable to decipher her role in such a place, at the brink of her sanity... But unaware she was, that of a cyber war, which was awaiting...just for her... :Hmzd FinnXOC


**Readers: Every character, cast or voice cast, soundtrack provided in this story belong to Pixar or to their original owners and I have absolutely no intent in changing the original plot. It's a fanfiction and it's only for entertainment purpose; no profit is made by this work.**

* * *

**I would love to own McMissile but Alas... Fangirls and Pixar personals would chase me to death... *sighs* Anyways, my OC is an Indian for, I'd be so much easy to write on a ****character with the same origin as yours. By the way it's a FinnMxOc ff :)**

* * *

**#1OC- Ishaan (It's a boy name but it was a mistake on behalf of her papa) a.k.a Ishaa. (She's an Indian and an Assamese one; sometimes, she might spout nonsense in Hindi, Assamese and Punjabi but don't worry, I will make sure to give the translations)**

**#2-Cary Elwes (Pierre Despereaux-Psych) as Finn McMissile. (_Or, Tom Hanks as Michael Sullivan; he looks more mature in that role THUS, I'll most of the time, use him as Finn._**

**#3-Edward Burns (I imagine him in his character of Jack Dougherty from Man on a ledge) as Siddeley.**

* * *

**Translation- "Kasamsé" : "I swear"**

**"Ma kasame bé" : "Mother of god"**

**"Yé menè kyakar diya"** **:** **"What have I done?"**

* * *

**FROM SLUMS TO C.R.O.M.E... (_Flashback...) OC P.O.V_**

_"Kasamsé..."_

Words rolled off of my tongue like leaking drops of drool. Just when I thought the limit of luxury is extreme, I get to be proved wrong. That was what proving luxury was at the first sight of C.R.O.M.E...

Buildings. Big ass, tall buildings. Big buildings which were built underground. They were all so very same; magenta baby blue plate glasses shone like huge mirrors reflecting the iron ceiling over which crawled the living world. And I am 99.9 percent sure that the _'living world'_ i.e the civil world is completely unaware of us.

_Us_.

Wow, that sounds..um...foreign. What do they want from someone like me? I know, it is just like shredding the last existence of my dignity but honestly, I don't deserve to stay here.

I mean, it was because my 67 Rupees shoes never landed its face on such prestigious glass which is oddly supposed to be the floor, or my masterpiece patch-work that is my suitcase never landed its wheels in a place where to transfer luggage, freakin' jets were used. Or my Salwar-Kurta under which I wore some cheap, discoloured jeans, contrasted to what the people around me wore was like I was a bug or a cockroach compared to majestic ladybirds.

I felt out-of-place and terribly lost. That tiny scrap of glass, which is my ticket to_

"Uh... Ms. Holley Shitwell? Oh, that's a Shift there..."

Bought me here but I don't get an A to B of this place.I read the business card, or a holographic glass-ey thingmajik and kept staring it as if a voice would magically call my name and put me out of my misery. It was really weird to hold it, it was completely transparent and words seemed to glow above my bare hands. Like, words printed over shiny mist...

"OK. Where to go next?" I asked to myself. Hopelessly searching around for a familiar face. I felt like a lost-kicked puppy stuck with a glass-ey thingmajik business card of which I had no clue whatsoever. Droplets of sweat ran like cold shudders over my forehead, my spectacles felt loose over my sweaty nose and I rubbed my sour eyes, tired of staring at the 'business card'. My eyes stung and my skull itched under the messy nest that was my dirty black hair.

"Headquarters of C.R.O.M.E huh... snazzy... "

A place where everyone and everything appeared the same and cold, nobody cared to even spared me a bloody look, I felt like throwing up. It makes me laugh; aren't I suppose to be a guest? I mean, it's complete naïve of me to expect some special treatment as a guest and what on earth were they thinking while sending me this invitation?! Standing like an utter dope...

It was like claustrophobia; albeit that there was plenty of illumination and walking people, there was still a lack of living presence, that was equal to darkness. An alien place with an alien _me._

Really really far away from home... How many more _trains_ do I have to book to get back to Mumbai? Cherry on the top, I can go wherever I want with all the money I _don't_ have.

Maybe, I am at a wrong place, ignoring the huge C.R.O.M.E lettering plastered on the buildings' face. _I am_ at a wrong place.

"Excuse me?" I heard someone ask to me. A voice, behind me? _Me?_

I turned around on my heels in a swift motion, to meet a fair and handsome face of a stranger with jet-black hair and hazel eyes. His hair was a clean crew-cut, pulled back with what I thought was gel. A face that screamed 'richness'.

"Hello?" I sounded so very pathetic. He surely got that, for his eyes cringed and his lips split into a full-fledged I-know-I-took-you-off-guarded smile.

And now, as much as I wanted finished with this C.R.O.M.E business, more than that I was willing to melt into a pool of goop under his 500 volt smile.

Dang, that smile.

He chuckled confidently and raised a friendly hand to shake like it happened to him daily.

"You are...Ishaan?" he asked, his eyebrows bunched and I swear that face was so much more adorable than the fact he was making sure of my name in his own cute way.

"Uh..Yes? Yes. That's me" I smiled, fixed my glasses and shook his hand, swearing-in my head for being such a cockblock.

Ishaan the cockblock. And, I got a masculine name; Ishaan. Yup, totally loser-like...

I kept shaking his hand, happy to know that somebody knew me here. Well, at least even if a stranger, he knew my name. And if the fact that somebody knowing me at a place like this was not wonderful enough than the fact of _him_ knowing me was. God, I am SUCH a pervert...

In a blink of my eye his smile faulted and he almost violently ripped his hand out of mine. His smile fluctuated, and a hand was soon soothing that jet black hair into place. I easily noticed his tall and buff physique which almost doubled mine and underneath that formal black suit, I figured out his rippling muscles. A perfect body for a soldier... I heard him cough.

"Siddeley. But that's a _Sid_ for friends" He sounded kind but borderline at the same time. Like this teddy was a bear underneath which _was_ trained to raise its paw.

"So Siddeley? Am I expected?" I said, putting more emphasis on _Siddeley_, I looked around.

"Yes. Follow me" Without wasting anymore words, he dashed forward.

* * *

I pushed my legs into action and walked and ran occasionally, trying to match his long strides. After going through a maze of hallways and lobbies and cabins, we decided to take the lift, which lift was more than a high-tech, glass platform that ran on voice command. Only authorised voice command, mind you. It looked bat-shit expensive.

Or, was it even glass? What if it breaks? Can it manage my weight?! What about mine and Siddeley's?!

The elevator music was splendid and sadly quick since Siddeley was once again on his heels. I followed him like a lamb, completely lost.

The corridor was so bloody long, with many glass doors with monitors at the front, maybe they were for some authorisation activity or something like that. My knowledge was only ripe at breaking binary codes and flying planes... Gadgets got the worst of me. _Wait_, oh, nevermind my flying license...

...Hell, I couldn't even correct my broken calculator.

"Ma'am, you don't want to get lost, do you?" he asked while taking turns over turns. I, however, just nodded; lost in the maze we were in.

"Siddeley?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Is this all private? I mean, it all looks so...valuable..." I stared at his large back, for an answer. He humoured at my antics and chuckled.

"No Ma'am"

"Ah...that's a lot of floors..." I said, my head was spinning by just at a glance of the web of those staircases and lifts. Although, Siddeley just hummed in response to my stupid statements. I supposed we were somewhere between the main C.R.O.M.E building, but it was really hard to tell! Everything was a copy of one another!

"Over here" He took a sharp right turn and stopped. He pressed his right thumb over the current touchpad we were near to and crouched to show his eyes at the scanner, which buzzed and asked for a passkey. There were a couple of clicking noises and-

_'Ding!' 'Authorization accepted_. _Welcome Mr. Siddeley_.'

The mechanical voice of the machine replied.

"Someone is expecting you" said Siddeley. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him fish out a paper packet from one of inner coat pockets. He handed it to me and smiled gently.

"Thanks, Siddeley" I said taking the heavy packet from him. I wondered what the content of the packet was. I saw that he was about to turn and leave when I stopped him.

"You... ain't coming?" I said, nervously looking at the door.

He again smiled and shook his head.

"No Ma'am" He was about to go 'again' when I 'again' stopped him, he was nice and, well, there was something comforting in his talking...and I like that. I thought for a moment and saw him waiting for my reply.

"You can call me Ishaa, k? Everyone does" I said, smiled and bit and intentionally averted my eyes and started to open the mysterious packet. Siddeley stood there for some unknown reason, nodded to... himself and left with his usual smooth reflexes. As soon as he disappeared into the maze of corridors; I felt doomed. And scared. Where am I supposed to go? In? Through that thingmajik?

"Guess' I've got to find out" I hastily pushed the packet under my under-arms.

I sighed and walked forward. The door opened swiftly and I was welcomed by the fresh smell of paper and ink and an odd smell like alcohol... And to my left was a huge arsenal of ... ..._weapons_.

All kind of weaponry, some which were beyond my knowledge. Well, all were.

All kind of guns were tipped low by their heads and hung on the wall like show pieces. I gawked at its awesomeness and the oddness of the situation. It was me in a wonderland or a candy shop or the real world?

"Oh! You are here!" I nearly jumped at the sudden female voice. Today, I was in one big hell of a screwed up place... A woman came rushing towards me; she wore an impressive purple suit accompanied by a short skirt with high heels. She had sandy-brown curls and a professional smile welcomed me. She held a glassy instrument in her hand because of which _Beep!_ The weapons were...ugh...there...on the wall... And now there...was no...uh wall...

"Hello, I am Holley Shiftwell, a technical official of C.R.O.M.E. I'll be your gadget guide and specialist" she snatched my hand and shook it furiously, I was too shocked and as I was about to open my mouth-

"You have my card, right? I hope you had no problem with Siddeley while coming here? He picked you up, didn't he? I sent him! I'm so sorry I should-be received you myself!"

Dang, she spoke so fast.

She seemed apologetic for no reason and talked just like my elder sister... Who'd also always fuss on no reason... I miss her...

"You are a cryptographer right?" she asked enthusiastically. I nodded. "We have a problem in our system and wish to consult with you. If you don't mind" she moved aside and waited patiently for me. I sighed.

"So, what do you want me to do? Track somebody? Open some gates? Or, um... What?" I turned to face her, the amount of gadgets the room held, were _all_ particular, there was not _a_ particular.

"Well there is a bypass gate which we need to break. It's a triggering one, that's the problem" she said, beginning to press some keys on the...uh...wall.

"So you haven't tried anything. That's good, a wrong attempt may have-_ Wait_. What's the punch line?" I said, frowning, not having a good feel about it...

"A bomb. In 3 minutes. We've sent our personals to analyse it but to no avail. The roots are planted somewhere else" she shook her head disapprovingly.

"_Ma kasame bé" Shiiit." 3 minutes... seriously? What were they doing? Swatting flies? _

My blood ran cold at the word _minutes_, they called me so late? On top of that, judging the place by it looks; they should've called someone better than me! I am sure they could bring whomever they want! What the _hell?_

"Ok. Were do I sit? Haven't you done something on which I should count on?" I said, walking over to her, bile began rise in my throught at nervously at the the current situation. It just simply horrible. 3 minutes and it's Kapoot!, and death...

"Here, this place" I sat at the designated place and the screen of the huge monitor came into life, more like the _wall became alive_...It displayed a series of binary codes and at first glance, I was sure Ms Shiftwell was done failing to break the first firewall. "Ain't that tough? Why aim the firewalls? Never aim the firewalls." I said, it was really amateur for someone like an agent of C.R.O.M.E to do so. And so was it foolish!

At least the advanced looks of the place said something else. Holley opened her mouth quickly to defend. "I am technical if you recap; besides that's the standard procedure! How are you supposed to crack this virus without avoiding the password? That's simply ..." Holley did a few hand movements showing how low she was running on her patients.

"Holley, think. If it was for the firewall and judging by the amount of effort taken to make the bomb; they'd be millions and hundreds of firewalls!" I said, taking out my portable hard-disk and plugging the wires of the C.P.U with it which again I connected to the C.P.U to see the layout of the virus.

"Look, always plug an outer source of memory when dealing with such pompous software. By a secondary mean of memory, the software can be amplified without having the risk of loosing sensitive file or hampering the sensitive time process of the bomb." I clicked on the opening folder containing my disk and a familiar black screen with 0s and 1s assembled in Qs popped up. It took seconds to find a loop-hole though which I could jam the process.

Holley was pacing the room with such fury that I feared of her breaking the glass floor with those pencil-heels of her...

"Holley! Come here! Look! You don't wanna miss this part!" Holley was soon besides me, her face was changing from frustrated to confusion to aw. And at that time, I felt like such an arrogant bitch...

Ishaan the arrogant. "God! You are a genius!" she said , I automatically raised my hand to receive a high-five.

_Error: unknown file found. File cannot process. Fle. cannot process. Fle. cannot process. Fle. cannot process..._

"That, Holley, is called as fucking right up!" And, jamming also... And thus the countdown stopped... As much as it was hilarious to see that disgusted face of Holley Shiftwell at the use of such absurd language; it was a moment of pride and ego for me at a place that is totally alien to me. "I am starting to like this place" I said and thought... with a smile...

* * *

**_Present..._**

"Oh... O-oh my g-god..." She gasped, staring at the blood that covered her hands; slimy, sinful and red and a cold shiny object with smoke relapsing from its mouth was what there was with Ishaa. It was a cold companion. And a partner in crime.

She covered her mouth suddenly, desperately trying to stop the upcoming wails and tears began to stream down like lifeless, bleak, blood.

She shot someone. She had, right?

She practically read his face; slick black hair unlike Siddeley,was unkept,smooth it was maybe, but now it wasn't... regularity was now damp and covered with sweat. He had sharp though ragged, eyebrows; bunched in pain. Lips parted into a rueful expression of anguish showing a glimpse of his pearl-white teeth... She was sure that they were pink with blood by now...

His nose was sleek and smooth, almost sculpted for his face, to go with his strong jaw and cheeks...which was now shining in his blood and sweat...

Blood was now pooling and sinking in the cuts of his upper lip after crossing his professional-looking pencil moustache...

"Yé menè kyakar diya... What 'ave I done..." She plopped herself on the floor beside the dying man and started rocking back and forth, unable to think, she had tried everything she could, even tried to take out the bullet with her bare fingers but...

She deserved what was to be deserved by someone filthy like her; a hut, nothing to eat and the slums of Mumbai. That is what she deserves. Maybe that is why she had no one...She was too stupid to get anyone...

She wanted to slap herself, she wanted to slap him, for, she was about to get shot when he pushed her out-of-the-way... Now she gets to watch him die...

* * *

**Bump! How was that?! Stupid right? My first Cars ff... Cliffhanger! R&R k? I'll give you virtual cookies and lots of hugs! **

**I hope you get a clue; Till now, you must know who that man is...**


End file.
